It takes two to tango
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: But I can't dance, so spent the christmas night with me would do. TRID SS 2015. [OOKURIKARA] [YAMANBAGIRI KUNIHIRO] [FRIENDSHIP] [AWKWARD SITUATION] [FLUFF?]


**_PROMPT: Friendship_**

 ** _Genre: Friendsip/Awkward/Not really slow build/whatef_**

 ** _Chara: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro & Ookurikara._**

 _..._

 _Tentang bagaimana Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sadar bahwa melewatkan malam natal yang paling sempurna adalah dengan seseorang yang lain..._

Natal bukan alasan, citadel mereka hampir kosong melompong tanpa adanya teriakan awataguchi yang memekakkan telinga (walaupun ia benci, tidak ada yang bisa tidak kaget ketika mereka tidak mendengar pekikkan Akita atau Midare; sesuatu pasti terjadi). Suara riuh rendah gelak tawa Mutsunokami, Tsurumaru, kadang teriakan marah Hasebe. Yamanbagiri mengetahui segalanya, dari balik selimut yang selalu menutupi dirinya (menutupi hatinya; identitasnya). Nona mereka berkata, malam natal tahun ini akan menjadi yang paling sepi.

 _Ia pikir hanya gurauan_.

"Tim satu dua dan tiga tidak bisa sampai malam ini, perkiraan mereka akan tiba ketika fajar, Kanesada mengirimkan berita siang tadi," Yamanbagiri mengangguk, pada seorang prajurit bawahan yang melapor. Ia pergi sebelum pemuda bersurai pirang itu dapat menyampaikan terimakasihnya, ia kembali terdiam, menenggak ketenangan dalam secangkir teh panas. Sebelum sosok lain bergabung dengannya di ruang utama, dengan kotatsu pemanas yang tak berisi siapapun selain dirinya. Yamanbagiri mengangkat irisnya, menatap sosok Ookurikara yang datang dengan selimut di tangannya, senyumnya damai—mirip angin sepoi-sepoi diluar sana, pencipta gemerisik daun dan suara lembut tapak kaki pada salju.

Nafasnya stabil, namun pikirannya tidak.

Ia dan Ookurikara; tidak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang pemuda itu. (Dan memang tidak pernah ada yang banyak tahu soal Ookurikara; ataupun dirinya. _They're on the same boat, for some way_ ). Walaupun dengan kekosongan citadel, kehadiran Ookurikara tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali; ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktu dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan mulutnya terkatup rapat dan tatapannya seolah bisa membelah batu. (Samakan dia dengan Shokudakiri; mengerti maksudku? Ya, begitu).

Yamanbagiri menolehkan perhatiannya pada lilin yang tergantung di jendela luar, berharap Ookurikara hanya datang untuk menaruh selimut di pojok ruangan dan pergi. Berharap dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan kecanggungan yang bisa membuatnya merasa _insekyur_ sepuluh kali lipat ketimbang ketika pertama kali menghadapi para _Kebiishi_. Jika Ookurikara duduk di hadapannya (atau di sampingnya, atau di pojok ruangan, di depan perapian, di manapun yang dia inginkan), Yamanbagiri yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengedarkan pandangan dan berakhir dengan bertatapan dengan dua iris biru laut itu.

...

"Hey,"

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Citadel ini bukan punyaku. _Go on_ ,"

( _Dan sejenak dia berharap dia tidak memikirkan posibilitas barusan, terkutuklah_ ).

Yamanbagiri mengutuk, selagi irisnya juga mengikuti gerakan Ookurikara yang masih mencoba mencari posisi nyamannya. Dia mereguk ludah, sebelah pipinya berkedut, namun ia tahu jika dia menatap sepersekian detik lebih lama, maka pemuda itu akan tahu—dan semua akan lebih aneh lagi. (Bayangkan saja kau lelaki duapuluh tahun an yang duduk di kotatsu dan diperhatikan oleh remaja tanggung lainnya dengan tatapan semi-berkehidupan; jelas Ookurikara tidak akan berpikir hal itu wajar). Maka sang Kunihiro menyibukkan diri, gelas teh berukir di hadapannya kini dirasa jauh lebih menarik ketimbang isinya, dan dia berharap nona segera datang untuk mencerahkan suasana.

(Karena orang-orang tahu kombinasi Yamanbagiri dan Ookurikara berarti konferensi diam citadel abad ini).

Canggung yang ditakutinya mulai mengembang, menyesakkan tiap sudut-sudut ruang tamu dengan hal-hal yang tak kasat mata. Asap dari perapian, dari bibir gelasnya, atau samar-samar di sudut iris sang Kunihiro menjadi distraksi yang menarik. Selagi apa yang ada diantara mereka hanyalah tarikan nafas, bambu bertubrukan, angin.

Dan saat Ookurikara angkat bicara, semuanya buyar.

"Sepi," pemuda berkulit gelap itu menggigit bibir, Yamanbagiri bisa melihat hal lain dalam gesturnya. _Canggung_ —satu lagi persamaan. I juga canggung.

"Begitulah, sebal sekali kenapa mereka harus pergi di malam Natal begini," pemuda itu menarik jubahnya, menutupi setengah wajah, tenggelam dalam putaran kata dalam kepalanya; tentang apa yang harus dia katakan setelah ini. _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro baru saja berbicara lebih dari tiga kata pada Ookurikara, ha, pencapaian baru bukan?_

Iris biru pemuda mendelik, pada kerangka atap, dan kembali pada dirinya. "Dan yang mereka pikir aku benci keheningan,"

"Ha, kau tidak?"

Ookurikara mendengus, kasar, namun menggeleng lembut setelahnya. Yamanbagiri bisa melihat (Terpampang jelas baginya; ia baru sadar) bahwa Ookurikara bermaksudkan sesuatu: Ia tidak suka kesepian, dan citadel malam ini seperti puing-puing perang, sepi dan mati. Mengingat bahwa sebagian dari mereka juga mendapat tugas menjaga batalion sekitar sedangkan tim yang tak kembali malam ini pergi pada ekspedisi dadakan. (Dan ketika dikatakan dadakan; berarti sangat parah. Nona adalah orang yang cukup santai, dan mengirim tiga tim pada sebuah ekspedisi berarti sesuatu yang gawat terjadi). Ia menyayangkan hal itu. _Padahal mal—_

"Padahal malam ini malam natal," Ookurikara menggigit bibir kembali.

 _Ah, pikirannya._

"Begitulah,"

Yamanbagiri menarik lututnya kembali, dalam baju training merahnya yang tak begitu nyaman dibawah udara dingin—dia merasa malam terlalu panjang dan ia ingin tidur saja. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan berlanjut panjang, setelah ini Ookurikara akan pergi karena menganggap dirinya mengabaikan pemuda itu. (Kebanyakan bersikap begitu; alasannya tak ingin mengganggu privasi sang pemuda, namun justru yang ia butuhkan adalah sikap terbuka. Ia tidak sepenuhnya anti sosial, oke?).

"Apa kau pikir merayakan natal berdua seperti ini akan aneh?"

"Dan kupikir pertanyaan seperti itu mustahil bagimu,"

"Diamlah, aku mencoba berbaik hati,"

" _I don't need your pity_ ,"

" _Fair enough_ ," pemuda itu mengetukkan jemarinya di pinggir kayu kotatsu, gemanya beritme, mengisi keheningan setelahnya. _He did it, he pushed people away again_. Yamanbagiri membuang muka, namun deham Ookurikara berikutnya membuatnya berhenti, gerakannya terpatah ketika mengembalikan atensi pada surai cokelat gelap pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Maksudku, ketimbang aku harus jadi korban sake Mutsunokami lagi malam ini, kupikir yang seperti ini lebih baik," dia menghentikan ritme ketukan jarinya, kali ini menatap kedua bulir biru milik Kunihiro tengah itu.

"... Yeah,"

"Dan, yeah. Apa kau butuh lebih banyak teh?"

"Hmm, kupikir yang ini cukup,"

"Permainan? Monopoli?"

"Umurmu berapa, Ookurikara-san,"

"Yang jelas lebih tua darimu,"

Yamanbagiri menarik sebuah senyum, samar, ada tawa yang menggantung di ujung bibirnya namun ia telan kembali dengan kata-kata yang hendak terlontar. Karena bagaimanapun, sisi Ookurikara yang seperti ini baru dia lihat—untuk pertama kalinya. Dan mengingat ia baru saja berpikir tentang hal buruk soal pemuda ini membuatnya merasa malu. " _Na'ah, I think I'm fine with this_ ," dia menarik cangkir tehnya, menyesap pelan-pelan sebelum menghembuskan nafas pada udara dingin di sekitarnya.

" _If you insist_ ," Ookurikara mengangkat bahu, mengedik pelan sebelum kembali pada posisi nyamannya, mengistirahatkan kepala diatas meja kotatsu. "Kau memang opsi lebih baik ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dengan omelan Kanesada atau Kasen," hembus nafasnya main-main pada sehelai poni yang jatuh di depan wajah.

"Kau harus coba menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh dengan Yamabushi-dono terutama jika dia sudah bersama Iwatooshi,"

"Menyebalkan?"

"' _Dan aku lebih memilih untuk melawan lima kebiishi ketimbang merasakannya lagi_ ', serius,"

Ookurikara tergelak—untuk pertama kalinya—di hadapan sang pemuda Kunihiro, membuatnya tersekijap hingga jemarinya goyah sesaat. Namun tawa itu dikembalikan dengan senyum, diikuti ringisan yang lolos diantara gigi-geligi Yamanbagiri.

"Lebih baik begini, eh?" Ia menarik jubahnya kembali, kali ini bukan untuk hilang dari pandangan siapapun, namun menyingkirkannya.

"Yep, lebih baik begini. _Merry christmas_ ,"

"Yeah, _merry christmas_ ,"

-FIN?

* * *

 **A/N:** Haloo, thank you so much udah mau baca fanfic (drabble, yeah, drabble) ini, maaf kalo karakteristik atau ada sesuatu yang off dari tiap karakternya. Saya agak sedikit WB ketika bikinnya, hopefully drabble ini gak turn out really gross karena OOC dan adegan sok-fluffnya. Anw, R &R. Kritik dan saran diterima di review box, dan kalau mau kenalan, boleh kok!


End file.
